


Just Lay With Me

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Coach!Louis, Comeplay, Fluff, M/M, Road Head, Shower Sex, Smut, dad!harry, football!Louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve seen you watching me, you know.” Louis breathes as he pauses to bite Harry’s shoulder, earning a small gasp from Harry.</p>
<p>Harry groans, low and throaty as Louis runs his tongue over the broken skin.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you staring at me as I coach your daughter. And then today, I noticed you not being able to take your eyes off me while we played on the field.” Louis teases, his tongue lapping up stray droplets that pool on Harry’s clavicle. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”</p>
<p>“You’re just… <i> so pretty.” </i> Harry says through a hitch in his breath as Louis’ fingers brush over his nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one in which Louis is the coach of Harry’s daughter’s football team and Harry likes Louis’ bum. One day there’s a parent football game and Louis, just maybe, starts hitting on Harry and, just maybe, Harry gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lay With Me

  _Harry really shouldn’t have been surprised. They say love finds you when you least expect it or simply stop searching for it._

_Harry Styles had definitely stopped looking._

Harry leaves his bakery in the capable hands of his co-owner, Niall, to go pick up his daughter Darcy from school and take her to football practice, just like he does every day. 

Harry waits for Darcy to come out of the elementary school she attends and he smiles as he watches her run out of the building with her classmates. She always had been a friendly girl, never letting the tension of her parents’ break up get the better of her. Maybe that was because she was probably too young to really understand it. 

Darcy ran up to the car and climbed in the backseat, seeing as the passenger seat was nowhere for a seven year old who could barely see over the dash. 

“How was class today?” Harry asks as he turns the car on again and watches his daughter in the rearview mirror. 

“Good. I got to pet a puppy! Josie brought him in for show and tell and we all got to play with him! His name is Jaws but he’s actually not scary at all he’s yellow and falls over when he runs. Josie said he pees on the carpet when he gets too excited about something so Ms. Waters said that show and tell was over even though we still had ten more minutes.”

Harry smiles at his daughter’s rambling, wondering where she got the ability to talk so fast because he always talks at a snail’s pace like every word is thought out and calculated. 

“Are you excited for practice, Darcy?” Harry asks as he watches Darcy’s face light up.

“I am!” Darcy replies, bouncing in her seat. “Did you know we have a match this weekend? You’re coming right?” 

“Of course I am, I wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweetie.” Harry tells her and Darcy beams. 

They spend the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, Harry sneaking peaks at his daughter in the mirror and Darcy humming quietly to herself as she peers out the window, her green eyes wide as she takes in the city, even though it’s the same route they take everyday. 

Harry pulls up to the fields where the Junior League practices and he puts the car in park. Harry gets out of the car and fetches Darcy’s bag from the boot as Darcy hops out and meets him behind the car. 

“Daddy, are you going to watch me practice today?” Darcy asks, her shiny green eyes wide and pleading. 

As she smiles up at Harry, two perfect dimples pop out on her cheeks and Harry can’t say no to that. 

“Sure, sweetie.” Harry says, patting her on the head to smooth out her chocolate curls. 

Darcy attacks Harry’s lower half with a hug that is driven by her full body weight, almost knocking Harry off his balance. Harry wraps his arms around her and then Darcy’s breaking away and dragging Harry to the fields, barely giving him time to lock the car. 

“Coach Louis, Couch Louis! Look! Look who’s coming to practice!” Darcy says excitedly as she pulls Harry onto the pitch. 

Now, Harry’s never actually met Louis Tomlinson, the coach of his daughter’s team because he usually has to get right back to work when he drops her off and this weekend is her first game so he just never gotten around to more than sending her coach an email if she can’t make it to practice or whatnot. 

In this moment, though, Harry wishes that he had made the effort to met Louis earlier. 

Louis is beautiful. 

Louis turns and grins at Harry, holding out a surprisingly dainty hand and Harry gapes at it for a moment because _it shouldn’t be allowed for someone to look this good in shorts, a jersey, and aviators._

Harry snaps out of it and takes Louis’ hand in his, shaking it firmly. 

“So you’re Darcy’s dad, Mr.…” Louis starts and Harry pulls his hand back, waving it dismissively. 

“Please, call me Harry.” Harry says and Louis grins crookedly at him. 

“Okay, Harry.” Louis says and Harry can see he’s tasting the name on his tongue, well, maybe he’s just imagining that. 

“I’m just going to hang out over here and watch if you don’t mind.” Harry says awkwardly after a moment, Darcy having run off with her teammates a few moments ago, leaving the two men to stare at each other. 

“Okay, enjoy!” Louis says, giving Harry one last once over and then jogging onto the field and Harry _definitely does not_ check out his perfect arse. Nope. No he does not. 

Harry spends the next hour of his life ogling the beauty that is Coach Louis Tomlinson and Harry has gathered the following information:

He’s great with kids.  
He knows how to make wearing a pair of gym shorts look like it should be illegal.  
He has a laugh that makes you want to dance and sing and never stop being happy.  
Harry’s daughter loves him.  
And finally, Harry wants to suck his dick. 

Okay, so that last one may be taking it a little too far, but what can he say? It’s the truth and if Harry’s mom did anything, it was raise him right and taught him to always be honest. 

Harry is in trouble. 

He is in trouble because here he is lusting after his daughter’s footy coach who, he would assume, is 100% off limits by some Junior League rule or maybe just common decency. 

And for all he knows, Louis could be married or seeing someone _or not even be into guys._

Although, that last one seems to be untrue by the way that Louis was staring at him earlier. 

Harry decides to probe for these answers on the car ride home so when Darcy gets in the car a few minutes later, Harry doesn’t hesitate to say, “So Coach Tomlinson seems nice.”

“Dad, it’s Coach _Louis._ We never call him Coach Tom-win-son.” Darcy replies, messing up the pronunciation and Harry smiles because it’s adorable. 

“Okay, Coach _Louis_ seems nice.” Harry tries again, peering at his daughter, but she doesn’t notice anything suspicious behind his words. 

“Yeah, I like him. After practice sometimes his friend comes and picks him up and brings us ice cream!” Darcy says and Harry feels his heart rate pick up because _there it is._

“A friend you say?” Harry asks, and he knows this is probably pushing it. “What’s his friend like?”

“He’s young, like Coach Louis’ age. He’s tall and blonde-ish and really, really nice.” Darcy pauses for a moment and taps her finger against her chin. “He kind of looks like a puppy and I think his name is Lee-yum or something. Coach Louis said they live together.”

Harry’s heart sinks. Sure, Liam could just be a roommate, but why would he be bringing ice cream treats for Louis’ team and _driving him home_ like a perfect boyfriend would? No ‘friend’ is that nice. 

“Daddy?” Darcy asks after a moment of Harry being quiet and lost in his thoughts. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Harry replies, watching Darcy fiddle with her fingers like she always does when she’s about to ask for something special. 

“Can we get Nando’s for dinner? Mum never lets me…” Darcy says shyly and really, Harry knew he was going to cave the minute she said ‘Daddy’ in that tone. 

“Sure.” Harry says and Darcy starts bouncing in her seat and Harry smiles because, sure, he felt sad a few minutes ago about Louis, but now his mood is instantly improved by the one thing that matters most to him, his daughter. 

**~*~*~**

It goes on for weeks. 

Harry would drive Darcy to practice and stay every once in a while, just to spend the time staring at Louis and trying very hard not to let his thoughts and the sights go straight to his dick. 

Harry also went to every game that he could make it to, rearranging his work schedule when necessary so he wouldn’t miss a single chance to watch his daughter play. 

One particular game, Harry stands a little ways away from the other parents with Niall who’s wearing a ‘Darcy’s #1 Fan’ shirt (although Harry will argue that he, in fact, is Darcy’s number one fan) when he’s approached by a tall, blonde-ish man. 

“Which one’s yours?” The man asks with a sweet smile. 

“Darcy. Number 24.” Harry says with a proud grin. “And yours?”

“I’m actually here for the coach.” The man says, gesturing to Louis.

Harry squints his eyes at the man as something clicked in his head. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be Liam, would you?” Harry asks and a half smile forms on the man’s lips. 

“How’d you know?” The man asks, eyeing Harry suspiciously. 

“My daughter’s mentioned you as the friend of Louis’ who comes to bring them ice cream. Hard to forget when ice cream’s involved.” Harry explains with a laugh. “Oh, and this is Niall.”

Liam shakes Niall’s hand and blushes something fierce, making Harry wonder because up until this second, he had been determined that Liam was dating Louis, but now he wasn’t so sure.

Niall chuckles and pats Liam’s shoulder with his other hand. “Nice to meet you, mate.”

At half time, Louis jogs off the field and all of the girls crowd around him while he gives them a very animated pep talk. Harry can’t keep his eyes off him. 

“He’s really great isn’t he?” Liam whispers to Harry. 

“Er…yeah.” Harry mumbles feeling uncomfortable. 

“Known him all my life, once you let him in, bastard never leaves. Been stuck with him since I was three.” Liam laughs. “He’s a really good guy though. He’s helped me through a lot and taught me a lot of things. He’s quite special.” 

Harry can’t stop staring at his feet because he felt so guilty for daydreaming about Louis when clearly Liam was harboring something for him, whether it was a mutual thing between he and Louis or not. 

Harry decides not to say anything and then Louis is jogging over to them and throwing an arm around Liam’s shoulder. Platonic enough. 

“Hey, Harry!” Louis grins and Harry tries not to beam at the fact that Louis remembers his name despite only ever really talking with him that one time a few weeks ago. 

“Hi, Louis!” Harry responds, trying to match Louis’ enthusiasm and he can’t help but notice the interested glance that Liam casts between them. 

“I see you two have met.” Louis says as he pats Liam on his broad chest. 

“That we have.” Harry says, eyeing Liam and straightening up to try and appear taller, but he has no idea why. 

“Oh, Harry. I’ve been meaning to ask you all the times I’ve seen you at practice, you are planning on coming to the parent game this weekend, right?” Louis asks, his eyes holding a spark that made Harry’s heart flutter. 

“Of course!” Harry responds before he really thinks about it.

“Perfect! Well, I have to get going, but I’ll see you Saturday, yeah?” Louis says and Harry nods enthusiastically, making Louis grin at him and then he turns and jogs back onto the field. 

Harry spends the rest of the game grinning to himself and trying not to think about the prospect of actually watching Louis play football. 

**~*~*~**

“Daddy, are you excited to play?” Darcy asks as Harry starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

“I am.” Harry says with a grin and it’s true.

Harry’s been looking forward to this for days now and he’s practically shaking with excitement—not really to play football since he never really got into the sport, but more to see Louis again and to actually watch him play.

They ride to the fields in comfortable silence, and when Harry parks the car and gets out to open Darcy’s door for her, she jumps out and into his arms, kissing his cheek and whispering, “Good luck, Daddy.”

Harry beams and blushes a little as he takes his daughter’s hand and leads her out to the pitch where he sees the rest of the parents stretching and putting on cleats.

Louis runs up to Harry when he sees him and waves cheerfully.

“Glad you could make it!” Louis says with a grin and Harry smiles back as Darcy sways at his side.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Harry replies as he sets his duffle down. “Now, how exactly is this going to work?”

“Well, we’ll split into teams, I suggested shirts vs. skins, but Liam said that was probably inappropriate seeing as some of the parents participating are, in fact, female.”

Harry chuckles at Louis’ eye roll.

“So instead I brought some old pinnies from home that would fit adults and then, you know, we’ll just play some footy!” Louis explains and Harry can’t stop smiling at how animated he is.

“Right.” Harry nods and then sits down to toe off his Converse and trade them for his cleats.

“Darcy, are you excited to watch your Daddy play?” Louis asks, crouching down so he is at eye level with her.

“Very.” Darcy says with a toothy smile.

“Well, sweetie, you know ‘m not very good.” Harry says as he plants a kiss on the top of her head. “You saw me play at Nana’s at Christmas.”

Darcy laughs at the memory. “You fell right on your bum!”

Louis cracks up at this and Harry glares at him jokingly.

“Now, Darcy, that wasn’t something that needed to be shared.” Harry chides and Darcy just laughs and twirls around. “Why don’t you go talk with your friends, yeah? I’ve got to finish cleating up.”

Darcy scampers off, leaving Louis alone with Harry, at least relatively seeing as there were still people everywhere.

“Falling on your bum, eh?” Louis teases with raised eyebrows and Harry blushes like mad.

“Well, in my defense there had been a few drinks involved.” Harry admits.

Louis’ eyes narrow mischievously and Harry sees something like intrigue flash across his face, but the moment’s gone all too quickly.

“I promise not to get you drunk _this_ time, then.” Louis says, raising a hand. “Scout’s honor.”

Harry laughs and stands up. “Whose team am I on?” Harry asks, changing the subject.

“I think I’ll keep you for mine, if that’s alright. Gotta keep an eye on you.” Louis says, and before Harry can ask what exactly he means by that, Liam is jogging over wearing a blue pinnie and saying that it’s time to start.

**~*~*~**

Harry wasn’t kidding when he said he wasn’t very good. Out of the three times someone was naïve enough to actually pass him the ball, he ended up kicking it either to someone on the other team (accidentally,), kicking it out of bounds, or in one particularly unfortunate instance, tripping over his own feet and face planting on the grass.

Up-side to that was Louis jogging over and offering him a hand to help him up.

“’S all right, mate. No one really saw that.” Louis had said with a wink and then jogged off to get back in position, leaving Harry staring after him gape-mouthed.

Harry spends most of his time watching Louis, rather than watching where the ball is like he should.

Louis is beautiful, Harry decides. Everything about him screams power and just _sex._ Harry hasn’t been with anyone since his last boyfriend, who didn’t last long because Harry had just come out of his marriage with the woman who left him Darcy, and after that he had sworn off relationships and love and was fit to spend the rest of his life alone if that’s what is meant for him.

That is, until he met Louis.

Now Harry finds himself dreaming about what Louis does when he’s not coaching football, what he likes to read or listen to, what his family’s like, what is favorite meal is, _what he likes in bed._

That last part came from a particularly sloppy late-night moment when Darcy was sleeping at her mother’s, leaving Harry alone with a bottle of vodka and his favorite dildo.

Harry has to admit he’s lonely, that it would be nice to have another adult around sometimes, but he doesn’t know how to get himself back out there. This whole…infatuation with Louis is more of a distraction for himself and a way to cure some of the emptiness. He doesn’t really expect it to go anywhere.

And besides, Louis is _so_ nice to just simply look at.

When the game starts wrapping up, Harry finds himself lingering on the pitch, not wanting to head home quickly.

Darcy runs up to Harry and she’s got her ‘I’m-about-to-ask-for-something-please-say-yes-I’m-so-cute’ face on.

“Yes, Darcy?” Harry asks as he blinks at her with a knowing smile.

“Can I stay at Sarah’s tonight? Her mum is making pizza and we’re going to watch Harry Potter! Please, please, pretty please?” Darcy asks, hopping up and down and then pouting her lip out.

“I suppose that’s fine.” Harry nods and Darcy throws herself into Harry’s arms, almost knocking him over from where he’s sitting and de-cleating. “Just make sure you run over to mum’s to grab your things if you need them. She’s right next door.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you.” Darcy whispers, placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek and then running off to meet Sarah and her mum.

Harry straightens up and tucks his cleats in his duffle, pulling out his Converse and slipping them on his feet as slowly as he can, noticing the other parents heading towards the parking lot with their kids, only one other figure on the field still milling around.

_Louis._

Harry decides he should go say something in the form of a ‘good night’ or ‘that was fun’, so he starts to walk towards Louis.

“Need any help?” Harry asks, making Louis jump because he was facing the other way and didn’t notice Harry approach him.

“Oh, sorry. Um, no I think I’ve got it.” Louis says and Harry can’t help but notice that he’s acting a little flustered.

“Liam leave you to clean all this up?” Harry asks and he’s not really sure what drove him to ask that.

“Um, I guess. He’s a firefighter and he had to go for some emergency or something. I don’t really know.” Louis explains and then he looks at Harry like he really wants him to understand something. “I just live with the kid, I don’t try to understand his every action.”

Harry nods as it clicks. Liam and Louis aren’t together, at least, not like Harry had thought.

“So, where’s your…partner?” Louis asks, shifting on his feet as he slings his large duffle over his shoulder.

“Partner? Um, not I.” Harry answers. “I’m…single.”

Louis’ eyes light up as something unreadable flashes across his features.

“You don’t say.” Louis says and then he’s stepping closer to Harry until he’s up in his space. “You know, you looked really good out there.”

It was getting dark out at this point, and there aren’t any lights on the fields, so the only light is coming from the sinking sun and the few cars still pulling out of the parking lot, but Harry can still make out even the tiniest flecks of freckles dusting Louis’ nose because _that’s_ how close he’s standing. 

“I fell on my face!” Harry points out, wondering what exactly is happening and if he’s imagining that hungry look in Louis’ eyes or if it’s actually there.

“I meant running around the field in that deep V-neck with the sleeves rolled up and those shorts.” Louis says, his voice dropping an octave and he’s crowding even closer to Harry, duffle sliding off his shoulder, and okay, he’s _definitely_ hitting on Harry now.

“Um,” Harry starts but then Louis is lifting up on his tiptoes and his hand is reaching out for Harry’s cheek.

Louis’ eyes search Harry’s for a moment, and then he’s leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry’s. He pulls back quickly, apparently checking if that was okay, and then Harry’s grabbing him by the back of his neck and reeling him back in for more.

Harry can feel Louis smirk against his lips and then his lips are parting and his tongue is slipping out to run along Harry’s bottom lip. Harry slips his other hand to Louis’ hip as he parts his lips willingly to let Louis’ tongue slip into his mouth.

Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ hip, digging his fingertips into the flesh as his dips his hand under the cloth of Louis’ jersey.

Louis fingers tangle in Harry’s curls, tugging on the strands and making him moan into Louis’ mouth and managing to turn him on even more.

“Jump, Louis.” Harry says huskily and Louis does, but he’s a bit sluggish from all the football playing, so he ends up not jumping high enough for Harry to catch him, and he basically tackles Harry to the ground instead.

Louis lands on top of Harry with a surprisingly un-manly squeal, but that doesn’t stop him from laughing softly and then kissing Harry again with excessive enthusiasm.

Harry slips both hands under Louis’ jersey now to explore the expanse of Louis’ smooth back, relishing in the feeling of Louis’ hot skin beneath the pads of his fingers. Louis starts grinding his hips against Harry and Harry is slowly losing himself in this moment, when Louis pulls back.

“Harry, this is really unprofessional. I teach your daughter on this pitch!” Louis says, but he can’t keep his hungry eyes off Harry.

Harry shakes his head and bucks his hips up to met Louis’ and says, “Shut up, yeah? Just…keep doing that _thing_ with your hips.”

Louis whines and bows his head down to Harry’s neck where he starts to suck marks on his still-sweaty skin as he whines, “But Harry, it’s _so_ wrong…I really _shouldn’t.”_

Harry fists Louis’ feathery hair and tugs his head up, loving the way Louis’ fringe is sticking to Louis’ forehead from sweat.

“Look, if you’re enjoying this, then it’s not wrong.” Harry says and Louis plays with Harry’s damp hair that’s curling like crazy at the ends.

Louis blinks at Harry and grins shyly and there’s just _something_ in that smile that makes Harry’s heart swell.

It’s gotten exponentially darker since they fell on the grass and started making-out, so at this point the area around them is only illuminated by the moon when all of a sudden, there’s a light from a flashlight somewhere to the left of them.

Louis starts first, body jolting and hands gripping Harry who follows Louis’ gaze into the bright light. 

“You two need to move this little party somewhere else. The fields are closed.” A voice says and Louis and Harry quickly scramble to get up and gather their things.

Harry grabs Louis’ hand as they sprint for the parking lot, Harry noticing that his car is the only one there.

“Erm, so…”Harry starts awkwardly, but he’s cut off by Louis placing a hand on his waist.

“Liam drives me usually. He’s supposed to have been back by now, but he probably just assumed I walked. It’s not far.” Louis explains, but something in his eyes tells Harry he doesn’t want to go home just yet.

“Come home with me?” Harry asks, a sudden boldness taking over him and Louis’ eyes crinkle at him as he smiles brightly.

“I’d love to.” Louis replies and they simultaneously turn and rush to Harry’s car.

“You know, I don’t usually do this.” Harry rambles as they climb into the car after having thrown their things in the boot, and Harry fumbles for his keys. “I’m usually more…reserved. It’s just…Darcy’s usually home and I have to be a father. But tonight…she’s at a friend’s and…and you’re here and you’re you and I just…”

“Harry?” Louis asks and Harry turns to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking and drive.” Louis replies with a straight face and turns to stare out the front windshield.

Harry frowns a bit at the forcefulness in Louis voice, but then Louis’ palm is resting on Harry’s knee and his fingers are squeezing in.

Harry turns the key and then shifts the car to drive, pulling out of the parking lot just as Louis’ hand shifts up higher on Harry’s thigh. At first, he thinks it’s unintentional—he probably hit a bump in the road or something—but Louis’ intentions become clear when he slides his palm over to cover Harry’s crotch.

Harry’s breath hitches and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Louis smirk. Louis begins rubbing his palm over Harry’s quickly growing bulge and Harry can’t help but rut his hips up to meet Louis’ hand.

“Eager.” Louis mutters, and then he’s unclipping his own belt and shifting closer to Harry.

Harry slows down as he reaches a stop sign and Louis grabs the sides of Harry’s gym shorts and tugs them down.

Next thing Harry knows, Louis is leaning over the middle console, taking Harry in one hand and flicking his tongue out over the tip of Harry’s semi-hard cock. Louis dares to look up at Harry and blinks innocently before opening his mouth.

“I think it’s your turn to go.” Louis says matter-of-factly and it takes Harry a moment to realize Louis’ talking about the stop sign Harry’s still stopped at.

Harry shifts his foot slowly off the brake and onto the gas, his foot jerking when Louis sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, quickly pulling off though when the car lurches forward.

“Now, love, you’re going to have to keep yourself under control, yeah?” Louis purrs from where he hovers over Harry’s lap, eyes blinking up at Harry innocently.

Harry nods frantically and Louis presses a kiss to the crease where Harry’s leg meets his hip.

Louis goes back then and waits until Harry’s successfully pulled through the intersection before giving Harry’s shaft little kitten licks down the side. Harry’s struggling to keep himself under control, but he knows he has to keep himself in check if he wants Louis to keep doing _that thing_ with his perfect tongue.

Harry thinks maybe Louis is just going to go easy on him, keep it to the sweet and innocent licks and kisses up and down his length and Harry’s fine with that because, well, it’s easier for him to not go cross-eyed and start bucking wildly this way. But no. Louis is not that nice. Without warning, Louis fully closes his lips around Harry and is sucking him hard and fast.

_“Fuck.”_ Harry curses as he swerves slightly into the other lane, but quickly regains his composure, even though Louis hasn’t let up any of his head bobbing.

Louis holds tightly to the base while his other hand slips down to fondle Harry’s balls, making Harry moan and grit his teeth to try to stop the sounds from escaping his lips.

Harry slows down for another stop sign, praying that he can just _make it home already_ so he can stop risking his life for the beautifully delicious way Louis’ mouth feels around him.

Louis hollows his cheeks and swallows Harry all the way down just as Harry hits the gas again, sending them barreling through the intersection, and he’s immediately thankful that there’s no one else out on the roads tonight.

“Louis…Lou- _is.”_ Harry moans and he can feel the tight heat curling in his abdomen and he knows he’s getting close.

_Just one more block,_ Harry coaxes himself and Louis pulls off to lap at the head.

Harry drives faster, knowing that he can time this right and get into the safety of his driveway before he comes. Just as Harry grips the wheel preparing to turn into his driveway, Louis sucks Harry back between his lips and starts bobbing his head relentlessly, sucking hard enough that he fills the car with these obscene slurping noises.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Harry curses as he hastily throws the car into park in the driveway and tangles his hand in Louis’ hair to steady Louis’ frantic rhythm.

Before Harry can utter so much as a warning, he’s coming hard and loud in Louis’ waiting mouth, Louis continuing to suck Harry dry until he finally pulls off with a ‘pop’.

“That…was really dangerous.” Harry breathes as he runs his fingers through his curls.

“I like to live on the edge. Sue me.” Louis grins as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand with a devilish grin, leaning over to tuck Harry back into his shorts.

Harry can’t help but grin as well and then he’s leaning in and placing an open-mouthed kiss on Louis’ mouth, licking into his parted mouth quickly, flicking his tongue against Louis’ to taste himself still there. Harry smiles to himself because, although he never considered himself a particularly kinky man, he did have a thing for making out with someone right after they blow him so he can taste himself on their tongues.

“Come inside.” Harry mumbles against Louis’ soft and swollen lips as he pulls back slightly.

Louis brushes Harry’s curls off his forehead and looks into his eyes for a moment.

“Promise me something before I do, yeah?” Louis says, his eyes flitting down to his hands that he’d brought back to his lap.

“Of course.” Harry says, tilting Louis’ face up by his chin with his forefinger.

“Is this…what is this?” Louis asks as he dares to meet Harry’s hooded green eyes.

Harry’s taken aback by his question, not that he is offended or anything—he was wondering the same thing if he’s being honest—but he’s just surprised that Louis maybe wants this to be something…more, too.

Harry smiles sweetly and pinches Louis’ cheek. “At the risk of sounding insincere or corny, I’m going to say it can be whatever you want it to be. I’d be lying if I tried to say that I _haven’t_ spent the last few months since we met thinking about you and wondering what it’d be like if I ever got the chance to be with you.”

Louis blushes and tries to bite back a smile. “Promise me then, that I’m not going to be a one time thing.”

“That’s a given. You’re far too pretty to be let go that quickly.” Harry smiles sincerely and pecks a kiss to Louis’ nose. 

“I think I will then. Come in that is.” Louis says, finally letting the smile take over his features, reaching all the way up to his blue eyes.

Harry chuckles and then both of them are quickly getting out of the car and racing up to the small house, Harry nearly dropping his keys as he tries to get them in the front lock because Louis is nipping at his neck from behind and squeezing at his hips.

Harry finally gets the door open—after a few curses—and then turns and takes Louis’ hand in his to lead him inside.

“Sorry about the mess…being a single father who works makes house cleaning kind of slide to the bottom of my to-do list.” Harry laughs nervously, scratching at the back of his neck as they step into the foyer, flicking on the lights.

Louis tugs on his hand and gives it a sympathetic squeeze.

“It’s fine. Gives the place character.” Louis whispers and then presses his lips to Harry’s neck, raising himself on his tiptoes to reach.

Harry turns around and places his hands on Louis’ hips, letting go of Louis’ fingers in exchange for the cloth of his jersey and buries his nose and lips in Louis’ neck.

“Fancy a shower?” Harry breathes into Louis’ skin, and he can feel him shiver against him.

“That…would be nice.” Louis responds and Harry can hear the strain in his voice.

“Bathroom’s this way.” Harry says, pulling back after nipping at Louis’ neck and then leading him towards his bathroom, which is through his bedroom.

Louis stays close to Harry as they walk through Harry’s bedroom – the one organized room in the house – and Harry peaks a glance back at Louis, who is taking in the small room when his eyes stop on the bed pushed against the wall with the blankets pulled tightly over it.

“Have guests often?” Louis asks, gesturing to the double mattress.

“Er, no. I like to keep the big bed for when Darcy gets nightmares. It happens more often that it probably should and she likes to come and sleep in here when she has one.” Harry explains and Louis nods.

Louis doesn’t say anything else about it and Harry takes that as a sign that it’s okay to keep walking to the bathroom.

Harry turns the single-stall shower on and moves to face Louis, who shifts awkwardly on his feet and fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

Harry smiles and pulls Louis flush against him, pressing sweet kisses to his cheeks and jaw.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Harry whispers and Louis preens at this.

“Shower, yeah?” Louis smiles and Harry nods, pulling back to tug off his shirt.

Louis follows suit, tugging off his jersey and moving his fingers to the waistband to his shorts.

Louis holds Harry’s gaze as he starts to shimmy his hips, pulling his shorts down, along with his tight boxers.

Harry tries not to lick his lips in want, but fails at the sight of Louis’ already-hard cock springs free from the confines of Louis’ pants.

Louis makes to remove Harry’s boxers as well, as Harry is frozen to the spot at the prospect of getting Louis’ pretty, pretty cock inside him.

Now they both stand in front of each other stark naked, but neither makes the first move to get in the shower or even touch the other. Harry loves the building anticipation, but he also knows that he wants to get Louis even more riled up.

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his, lacing their fingers and then bringing them to his lips before pulling them both into the shower, opening the glass door for them and then closing it behind them.

The minute they step into the shower, Louis crowds Harry against the cool tile, making Harry gasp as he digs his nails into Louis’ hips.

Louis’ lips find Harry’s collarbones and he begins to suck dark bruises into the skin that promise to last for days as Harry rolls his head to the side to give Louis better access to his neck, which Louis greedily takes.

“I’ve seen you watching me, you know.” Louis breathes as he pauses to bite Harry’s shoulder, earning a small gasp from Harry.

Harry groans, low and throaty as Louis runs his tongue over the broken skin.

“I’ve seen you staring at me as I coach your daughter. And then today, I noticed you not being able to take your eyes off me while we played on the field.” Louis teases, his tongue lapping up stray droplets that pool on Harry’s clavicle. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“You’re just… _so pretty.”_ Harry says through a hitch in his breath as Louis’ fingers brush over his nipples.

Louis must take notice of the change in his breathing because he moves his fingers to tweak Harry’s nipples again, making Harry shiver and his toes curl slightly. Louis ducks his head and takes the nub between his teeth and tugs on it, stopping after only a moment to flick his tongue over it and suck on it until it’s hard and pointed.

Louis switches his attentions then to the other nipple, kissing across Harry’s chest as the water sprays down on both of them. Louis repeats his actions as his fingers trail down Harry’s sides and his blunt nails scratch against his hips.

Harry fists Louis’ hair and pulls him back, feeling himself hardening and in need of some relief, but telling himself he needs to focus on the man in front of him. Louis breaks away, his lips still swollen and red from before, his blue eyes shining.

Harry doesn’t waste a moment before dropping to his knees, which is a bit difficult in the tiny shower, so Louis is forced to lean back against the opposite wall now, hissing at the cold, but the hiss is quickly swallowed by a moan as Harry sucks Louis into his mouth.

Louis fists Harry’s dampening curls and begins rocking his hips forward as Harry blinks up at him expectantly despite the spray. Louis meets his gaze and starts thrusting into Harry’s waiting and willing mouth a little harder and rougher.

Harry holds still and lets Louis fuck into his mouth as soft moans fall from Louis’ lips until he finally pulls out, tugging Harry up roughly and bringing their lips together.

“Is it all right that I want to fuck you?” Louis says. “I want to fuck you on the same mattress where you cuddle with your daughter like how you wanted to make out with me on the same pitch where I coach your daughter.”

Harry whines something high and unmanly, grinding his hips into Louis filthily and then reaching behind him to shut of the water.

Harry roughly grabs Louis and throws the shower door open, nearly slipping on the bathroom floor as he hastily grabs a towel to wrap around the both of them, roughly trying to dry them as best he can.

“Screw this.” Harry mutters after a moment because really, they’re just going to be getting all sweaty in a moment anyways so why bother?

Harry drags Louis out into the bedroom and pulls him over to the bed, yanking the covers back, and then Harry falls onto the mattress and tugs Louis down on top of him. Louis nips at Harry’s still-damp skin and chuckles against his neck as Harry rocks his hips up to meet Louis’ impatiently.

Louis takes Harry’s wrists in his hands and forcefully pushes them down into the mattress above his head and grinds his body down on Harry’s until Harry is making these adorable little keening noises.

“Lou, please…stop teasing me.” Harry whines and then he opens his eyes and Louis’ breath hitches visibly as the piercing green of Harry’s eyes locks on his blue eyes.

Louis nods and places a swift kiss on Harry’s lips before standing up.

“Condom?” Louis asks and Harry gestures with his head to the bedside table and Louis opens it and finds a condom and a more-than-half-empty bottle of lube.

Louis holds up the bottle and raises an eyebrow as he wiggles it in front of Harry.

Harry just shrugs and says, “Can’t blame me.”

Louis laughs, shaking his head slowly and climbs back on top of Harry, straddling his waist and leaning back against his thighs.

Louis pops the cap of the bottle and squeezes some onto his fingers, all while grinding his hips teasingly down into Harry’s.

Louis slides down between Harry’s parted thighs and props his knees up to better present Harry’s hole before prodding his middle finger at the tight ring of muscle.

“Do this often?” Louis teases, knowing fully well that Harry must, judging by how empty the bottle of lube was.

Harry keens as a response and rolls his head to the side as Louis’ finger breaches his hole and Louis trails his fingers over Harry’s chest.

“Do you think of me when you do?” Louis asks as he presses his finger in all the way up to his final knuckle and then wiggles it around, his head bowing at the tightness as Harry clenches around it.

“Another.” Harry gasps and Louis isn’t about to argue because he’s achingly hard and really _just wants to get inside_ Harry who’s spread out so beautifully beneath him.

But… 

“Answer the question.” Louis commands and freezes his finger until Harry whines and then opens his mouth.

“Yes. I do.” Harry answers and Louis is almost surprised that he does so all while holding Louis’ gaze shamelessly. “I’ve wanted you to get your fingers in me since I first met you.”

Louis presses in a second finger along with his first, twisting both and then scissoring them carefully as Harry exhales sharply and then relaxes and let’s Louis stretch him, cursing under his breath as Harry’s words go straight to Louis’ aching cock.

_“More,_ Louis. _More.”_ Harry hisses, his hands fisting the blankets on his bed.

Louis shifts a little and then squeezes in a third finger, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of Harry’s stretching hole. Harry starts moaning and working his hips down on Louis’ fingers to try and get him deeper inside him.

“Don’t be greedy, Harry.” Louis teases as he jabs his fingers in anyways, Harry keening loudly as Louis’ fingers hit something inside him and Louis realizes he’s made contact with Harry’s prostate.

Louis repeats the action until Harry’s actively fucking himself down on Louis fingers and moaning like a pornstar.

Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry, who whines at the loss, but he opens his eyes expectantly when he hears the sound of the condom wrapper tearing and the lube being popped open.

Harry watches Louis prep himself by rolling on the condom and then coating himself with a sufficient amount of lube, giving himself a few pumps for good measure before lining up with Harry’s hole.

Louis keeps one hand gripped on his cock and falls forward, tangling the fingers of his other hand with Harry’s above his head.

“Ready?” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth, his eyes falling closed in anticipation.

“I was born ready, babe.” Harry breathes back, a crooked smile on his lips as he turns his head slightly so he can kiss Louis back.

Louis grins and then he’s easing himself into Harry, who tenses at the intrusion, but quickly relaxes and takes Louis the rest of the way in.

“Fuck, _so tight.”_ Louis curses, his eyes squeezing shut tighter and his other hand flying up to wrap around Harry’s free one.

“Open your eyes.” Harry coaxes and Louis lifts his head from where it was buried in the crook of Harry’s neck and opens his eyes.

Louis sucks his lips into his mouth as his eyes meet Harry’s darkened ones and Harry smiles at him.

“Move, Lou.” Harry urges, and Louis nods, slowly steadying himself so he can pull out almost all the way, only to rock back into Harry.

Louis keeps his eyes trained on Harry because he doesn’t want to hurt him, searching his features for any sign that he should slow down or stop.

Harry gives no such indication. If anything he’s just willing Louis to go faster.

So he does.

Louis starts picking up his rhythm, and in no time he’s fucking into Harry fast and hard, making Harry release these little, broken noises that are just fueling Louis’ drive to go faster and harder.

Louis is panting above Harry, and Harry has to fight the urge to cry out that Louis’ _so bloody perfect and Harry just wants Louis to fuck him for the rest of his life and do nothing else._

“K-kiss me.” Harry stutters out and Louis is in no position to argue so he leans in and captures Harry’s lips in a sloppy kiss that’s more shallow breathing and teeth than anything else, but in the moment, it’s perfect.

Harry’s head rocks backwards and his back arches off the mattress as a particularly loud moan escapes his lips, making Louis assume he’s managed to hit Harry’s prostate again, shifting his hips to better the angle so he can hit it again.

Harry starts moaning like that with every thrust now, his right hand tugging against Louis’ that is still clasping it.

“Lou, Louis, please. Please t-touch me.” Harry chokes out and Louis nods quickly, and pulls his hand away from Harry’s to slip it between them and wrap his fingers around Harry’s leaking cock.

Harry starts grunting and it’s mixing beautifully with Louis’ high-pitched whines as they both near their releases.

“Please, _please_ tell me you’re close.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear and Harry nods frantically.

“Come, Lou.” Harry breathes back and Louis’ whole body goes stiff as his release washes over him and he’s shooting his load into the condom and rocking though his orgasm.

Louis pulls out of Harry and climbs on top of him, knocking the hand away that had started tugging wildly at his swollen and red cock in the seconds it took Louis to pull out. Louis replaces Harry’s fist with his own and starts jacking Harry off as he places a knee on either side of his thighs and leans in to trail kisses up and down Harry’s chest that is rising and falling quickly with Harry’s rapid breathing.

“Come, Haz. Come for me.” Louis soothes in between kisses and the fact that Louis has given him a nickname, on top of the way he’s kissing his skin so sweetly and tugging on him so deliciously, has Harry coming on command with one last, loud cry.

Harry paints his chest—along with Louis’ fist—in white ribbons as his back arches off the mattress again and his whole body tenses as every fiber ignites. Louis works Harry through his orgasm and then stands up to get a wet cloth from the bathroom and to dispose of the condom, returning moments later to clean his hand, pausing with the cloth over Harry’s chest. Louis’ eyes flick up to Harry who’s still breathing hard and watching Louis curiously as a smirk forms on Louis’ kiss-bitten lips.

Louis leans down and starts to lick up the cum streaking Harry’s chest, gathering some on his tongue and then moving up to Harry’s mouth, which Harry eagerly parts his lips for. Harry pokes his tongue out and into Louis’ open mouth; desperate for the treat Louis is offering him.

Harry’s tongue slides against Louis’ as he laps up his come and Louis pulls back to gather more of the mess on his tongue. Louis’ tongue tickles Harry’s stomach, and then Louis moves back up to Harry’s mouth, this time pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth and allowing his lips to move languidly against Harry’s as Harry’s tongue massages against Louis’.

“You really get off on that, don’t you?” Louis asks against Harry’s lips after Harry practically purrs at taste of himself in his own mouth.

Louis props himself up on his elbows and Harry pets his hand against Louis’ hair.

“Maybe I do.” Harry teases and Louis leans down for another kiss.

“I almost feel like we need to shower again after that.” Louis laughs and Harry shakes his head.

“Don’t you dare think about leaving this bed again ‘til morning.” Harry says, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ waist and rolling them on their sides. “I refuse to allow it.”

Louis giggles and covers his mouth with his small hand as his eyes crinkle at Harry.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Louis says, schooling his features into a serious face.

“Good.” Harry says and then he shifts a little so he can pull the blankets that bunched at the bottom of the bed over them, letting Louis snuggle in against his chest as he lies back down.

Louis’ hands find Harry’s at some point during the night, and when Harry wakes up and feels Louis’ smaller hands clasped in his, he feels happy and complete for the first time in years.

 

**~*~*~**

 

Harry wakes up the next morning to find a warm body curled around his. There’s a stranger's head on his chest, someone else's legs tangled with his and a small hand wrapped in his own. Harry blinks away the sleepiness and realizes that the body belongs to Louis, and then the events of the night before come flooding back, and Harry can't seem to fight the smile that invades his lips.

Harry tries to disentangle his various limbs, but Louis just curls around him tighter and nuzzles his head into Harry's neck.

"Not yet." Louis whispers and Harry hadn't been sure if he was awake until that moment, but Louis still refuses to open his eyes.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and holds him close.

They stay like that for a while until Harry's phone rings, and he's forced to remove himself from Louis, much to Louis' protest.

"You're like a needy child." Harry grumbles as he trips over the blankets still wrapped around him as he tries to make it to the bathroom where the incessant ringing is coming from.

Louis just chuckles and ducks under the covers, apparently trying to fall back asleep.

Harry finally finds his phone and answers it when he sees Sarah's mom's name on the screen.

"Hello?" Harry says.

"Hi, Daddy!" Darcy's voice says filling his ears. "Sarah's mum is going to be bringing me home soon and she just wanted me to call you to make sure you were awake and going to be home."

"Of course, sweetie, why wouldn't I be here?" Harry asks, suddenly feeling embarrassed that Sarah's mom might have seen him getting cozy with Louis.

"She just said that you might be extra tired from all your playing yesterday. I told her that it is tiring falling on your face like that. She thought it was funny." Darcy giggles.

"Very funny, Darcy." Harry chides and Darcy just giggles harder.

Louis has emerged from the bed at some point, and is now walking into the bathroom to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. Louis places soft kisses to Harry's shoulder over the bite mark he left there last night and Harry feels his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation.

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes, okay, Daddy?" Darcy says, breaking Harry out of his trance. "Can you make me pancakes?"

"Sure, sweetie." Harry says and then says goodbye before Darcy hangs up.

"Looks like I'm making pancakes." Harry says, turning around in Louis' arms and placing his hands on Louis' hips.

"I like pancakes." Louis nods, his eyes lighting up, but then some of the spark fades as he realizes something. "Darcy's on her way, isn't she?"

Harry nods and kisses Louis' cheek. "Just means you should probably get some clothes on."

"You're not going to kick me out?" Louis asks, sounding more surprised than Harry thinks he should.

"After last night, there's no way I'm ever kicking you out. An arse like that shouldn't be out of the street." Harry adds with a wink.

Louis pulls Harry closer and buries his face in his shoulder. "I like you. I think I'll stick around."

Harry full out laughs at that and kisses Louis' hair. "I like you, too. Now get some clothes on before my daughter gets home and finds her coach naked in her father's bedroom!"

"You're forgetting one important thing, Hazza." Louis points out and Harry tries not to look too endearing at the use of this new nickname. "I haven't any clothing here besides my gross footy clothes."

"That can be easily remedied." Harry says before dashing off into his room and rummaging around for a pair of joggers and an old jumper.

Louis follows Harry and leans against the door jam, the sight taking Harry's breath away when he turns back around.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Harry whispers, more to himself than to Louis.

Louis smiles because he heard Harry, but he doesn't acknowledge the comment any more than that.

"For me?" Louis asks, gesturing to the clothing in Harry's hands.

"Er, yeah." Harry says, tossing Louis the items and shaking his head to clear out the dirty images that had filled it.

Louis pulls on the joggers and the jumper, which are too big for him seeing as Harry's taller and has longer limps than Louis, but Harry thinks he likes it that way. He likes the way the jumper falls off Louis' shoulders slightly and the way the sleeves cover his dainty hands.

Louis rolls the sleeves up a bit and then places his hands on his hips.

"Well? Aren't you going to get dressed as well?" Louis asks, feigning impatience.

"I prefer to be naked." Harry muses, stepping into Louis' space and pulling him in for a kiss, their first real kiss of the day.

Louis hums into it, melting against Harry's body as he wraps his arms around Harry's neck.

"But really, put some clothes on." Louis teases as he pulls away, one hand reaching down to pinch Harry's arse.

"Hey!" Harry half-shouts.

Louis walks past Harry, but turns and shoots him a wink over his shoulder. Harry can’t help but grin to himself as he searches for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. 

Not even a minute later, Harry walks out into the kitchen to find Louis searching the upper cabinets on his tiptoes, Harry’s jumper riding up to reveal a sliver of Louis’ back, making Harry lick his lips subconsciously. 

“Looking for something?” Harry asks with a smile and Louis turns around, blushing. 

“Er, I thought I could help you with the pancakes. I’m rubbish in the kitchen though. Liam’s usually the one to cook.” Louis explains, holding up a skillet. “Where do you keep the pancake mix in this establishment?” 

“Over here.” Harry replies, laughing at the blush still spotting Louis’ cheeks. 

Harry sets out everything he needs while Louis lifts himself up on the counter top, perching with his ankles hooked together as he watches Harry curiously. 

“So, when you said you wanted to help, you really meant that you wanted to distract me by sitting there and staring at me like that?” Harry asks with a lighthearted grin in Louis’ direction. 

“Mm-hmm.” Louis hums and then reaches out to Harry. “’M also here to distract you with kisses.”

Harry pours the batter onto the skillet and then steps away to stand in between Louis’ now-parted thighs and places his hands on Louis’ shoulders. 

“Is that so?” Harry asks as Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s slender hips. 

“It is.” Louis nods and Harry smiles before leaning in and claiming Louis’ soft lips in a kiss.

Harry could have stayed right there kissing Louis all day, but he can’t because one, the pancakes are burning on the stove, and two, Darcy is on their front step ringing the doorbell. 

Harry pulls away with a groan, quickly coming back to reality and cursing under his breath. Louis hops off the counter and rushes to try to salvage the burning pancakes as Harry runs to the door, realizes as he goes that he has no story prepared as to why Darcy’s football coach is here…making pancakes…in her father’s clothing. 

“Hi, sweetie.” Harry greets Darcy when he opens the door to find her standing there grinning from ear to ear. “Did you thank Sarah’s mum?” 

Darcy nods enthusiastically and waves goodbye to the woman driving the van pulling away from their house. 

“Are my pancakes ready, Daddy?” Darcy asks with shining green eyes. 

“Almost.” Harry says, knowing he needs to prepare Darcy for what she’s about to find in the kitchen, so he squats down to her level. “Coach Louis is making them now.”

Darcy stares at Harry and nods slowly as she processes this. 

“Daddy,” Darcy asks with a huge smile growing on her lips. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re best friends with my coach now?”

Harry stands up with a small chuckle and takes Darcy’s smaller hand in his and walks into the kitchen. 

“Hi Coach Louis!” Darcy sings as she dances around the kitchen counter. 

“Hello, Darcy!” Louis grins back as he flips a fresh pancake on the stove. 

Louis hands Harry the spatula as he excuses himself to the restroom.

“Daddy, is Coach Louis going to be coming over for more meals?” Darcy asks when Louis exits the kitchen.

“Sweetie, do you remember when Daddy introduced you to Nick? And the times he would have dinner over here?” Harry asks as he sits Darcy up on the countertop, trying not to let the image of Louis perched there earlier envelop his mind and take it hostage. 

Darcy nods and swings her feet slowly back and forth. 

“Well, Coach Louis is kind of like that.” Harry attempts and Darcy nods again. 

“Does that mean sleepovers?” Darcy asks and Harry nearly chokes. 

“What?” 

“Daddy, I know Nick slept over that one time. I was mad that you didn’t come let me join. You know I love sleepovers. I’d love if Coach Louis had a sleepover with us.” 

“Well, that may happen.” Harry says with a half grin. 

Darcy smiles back and wraps her arms around Harry. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, sweetie.” Harry says, lifting his daughter off the counter and setting her down on the floor. 

Louis enters the room again and Harry and Louis exchange a look that Darcy doesn’t pick up on as she dashes off to sit at the table. 

“Did she say anything about me being here…in your jumper?” Louis asks in a low voice as he walks back to finish the pancakes.

Harry shakes his head and playfully pinches Louis’ bum while Darcy is looking out the window. 

Louis holds up a spatula as a means of warning Harry to watch himself. Harry just holds his hands up innocently and smiles down at Louis. 

“I’ll take over here.” Harry whispers as he lightly pushes Louis out of the way. “Let the master do his work.”

Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry, but scoots over and then starts searching for plates. 

“Top right.” Harry offers and Louis glares at him, but lifts on his tiptoes and gathers three plates. 

Darcy starts humming to herself and Harry starts humming along as well. Louis can’t help but watch Harry as he starts singing softly as he flips the pancakes, his daughter standing up and running over to him to cling to his legs and listen to his mesmerizing voice. 

“You’re…really good.” Louis breathes once Harry stops, only half aware of how love struck his voice sounds. 

Harry smiles at Louis, but doesn’t say anything more. 

**~*~*~**

Twenty minutes later Darcy, Louis, and Harry are sitting around the table, stomachs full of pancakes. 

“That was delicious.” Louis says, rubbing his belly. “Did you enjoy your breakfast, Miss Darcy?” 

“Very much.” Darcy grins and then hops up off the table, ready to run into the living room when she turns around. “Coach Louis?”

“Yes, Darcy?” Louis asks, straightening up and smiling at her.

“Are you going to be staying for cartoons?” Darcy asks, her green eyes shining as she batted her eyelashes and clasped her hands behind her. 

Louis slides out of his chair and kneels in front of Darcy on one knee. “If you would like me to. And, of course, if it’s all right with your father.”

Darcy climbs into Harry’s lap and wraps her tiny arms around Harry’s neck, whispering in his ear. 

“Daddy, can Coach Louis stay?” 

Harry looks right at Louis when he answers, “As long as he wants.”


End file.
